spiders witches and arrows
by heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: a crazy new series that defies all laws of normal and a sexy adventure with Jeremy's two bad ass character and a sexy Peter in the mix. Please check it out and give me lots of critic reviews so i can make it better for you ;) (oh and maybe some horror later) Ps: sorry i didnt put spiderman... but you know hes in here now!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really couldn't stop thinking about this after I found this pairing. It was originally going to be a crack pairing for me but then I read a fic that turned me from clintasha to spidereye. Pls enjoy my weird slash creation!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Amazing Spiderman, or Hansel and Gretel Witch hunters**

**PS: I realized later in this that it is slightly illogical to let peter have a bag when he is transported to the other dimension but I was too lazy to change it. Sorry if this bothers you!**

Peter has been with the Avengers for quite some time. About a month and a half but if you count the times when they were obsessively stalking him then you could say three. Steve and Tony, being the classic married couple they are, adopted him as their own, much to Peter's slight annoyance claiming he is responsible enough being in high school and such. Basically everything was going fine for the Avengers and new found child. The villains were predictable and no real threat has come to pass. But a certain God of Mischief has finally gotten bored…..

"Peter, you get your homework done?" called aunt May. Peter called down that he finished it just a few minutes ago. She sends a satisfied reply and Peter is left alone, well mostly. Clint Barton is in his room at the moment. The two boys have bonded very well. They quickly were able to talk because they both had to keep secrets. Clint an assassin and Peter Spiderman. The topic tonight was favorite children's book which was brought up by Peter.

"No seriously! I'm curious Clint. My favorite was little red riding hood." Peter blushed a bit knowing it's a bit of a girl's book but he really liked the wolf part and loved aunt May's expression every time the grandma is eaten. Clint stops snickering when Peter offers his favorite and starts thinking back. He didn't read much when he was younger but he did remember one he liked.

"Hansel and Gretel." He says finally. Peter smiles and leans forward on the bed they both sat on.

"Really? I bet it was the candy house." Clint chuckles at that. He doesn't have much of a sweet tooth.

"I liked the part where they killed the witch actually." Peter looked stunned and quite appalled.

"You were a child and you liked the killing?" Clint smirked.

"I'm an assassin remember." Peter sighs and absentmindedly looks at his clock. Ten forty is what it said and Peter pouted. He liked to talk to Clint. It relaxed him and made him forget everything that stressed him out that day. He looked at Clint when his phone rings. Clint answers and looks to Peter. "Didn't you say you wanted to meet Thor's brother?" Peter smiles excitedly.

The fight had gone on for fifteen minutes and Loki hasn't even moved from his "stage" apparently he had summoned Golems of every element and kept summoning them! So Loki stood watching the Avengers fight a never ending army of golems.

"What do you think now Thor? Is my magic praise worthy or am I still worthless?" he was practically spitting his words with hate. Thor dispatched a third earth golem and yelled to his brother.

"I never thought you worthless brother. Stop this senseless display of power and come home!" he yelled desperately wanting nothing more than to get through to him. Loki snarls the word "sentiment" and made a seat out of ice for himself. Spiderman had destroyed the fire and water golems by making them run into one another. He now makes his way carefully towards Loki like a spider to a psychotic fly. When he gets to leaping distance he throws himself at him ready to put him into a web cocoon. However, Loki saw him in time to wave his scepter. Now a portal is in his way and Spiderman is swallowed instantly.

Peter wakes up with his head throbbing. He opens his eyes to a setting sun and his spider senses telling him that he is not alone in the woods. He gets up and decides to change not knowing where or, since it was Loki who sent him here, when he was. He quickly strips and puts on his jeans and t shirt. He hears a crack in the distance.

"Who's there?" he calls. Focusing on the place the sound came from he now hears that the person is running away. Peter decides to follow the person in hopes of finding civilization. After jumping through trees and using his webs a bit to catch up he gets to the edge of the woods. There is a town that looks to be from the dark ages. Peter guesses he was thrown back in time. He also figures his outfit will stick out. Knowing he will have to steal something he stays in the shadows and sneaks into town. The first vender he saw was unattended. Peter decides it's an easy target and quickly takes the necessities to blend in. Peter, now clothed, decides to find out exactly where and when he was. "_The best place to get basic information is at a bar Peter." "Tony! Don't tell Peter that!" _ Peter snickers at the memory and heads to the bar. It was easy to find since it said Bar in fancy letters. He stands in the doorway trying to find someone that didn't look ready for a bar fight. Sadly almost everyone was. Then he heard a familiar voice from the bar. There was a man and a woman standing close getting refills on whatever tonic they were drinking. Peter gasps recognizing the face immediately. Clint somehow got here with him. He quickly walks over to said man when he over hears the conversation.

"So Hansel, do you think you'd be willing to stay a night in this town? Maybe there might be another witch." Hansel? The man shakes his head. "My sister and I were separated after we killed that frog witch. I have to go and find her." The girls huffs disappointedly and walks off to find a new lay. Peter is just about to talk to Hansel/Clint when a woman's voice echoes in the bar.

"There he is! That's the boy that appeared out of nowhere. He must be a witch." Somehow, peter knew he was in trouble. Before he could turn around he was grabbed by two men and drug out of the bar.

"I swear, I'm not a witch." Peter tries to make the people see reason but goes ignored. He is now in the middle of town being held in front of a tub of water. A man stands in front of the crowd with authority.

"We will kill this witch with the holy water. If he is not one he will not die while in the water." Peter is in the middle of trying to find the logic in what he says but fails. He is then grabbed by his hair and held underwater. He starts thrashing in the men's grasp. He gets one hand free and is lifted out of the water. They get a firm grip on his arm once more and is thrust back in the water. Peter holds his breath once more trying, in vain, to get out of their hold. His angle is bad and he is losing strength as his need for air grows stronger. He chokes on water. Then air greets his lungs in a rush. He drinks it in. Peter feels hands grasp his face, turn it side to side then starts to look in his mouth behind his ears and even in his eyes. He pushes the person but is grabbed by the arms to keep him still. Peter looks into the man's face to see intense hazel eyes looking into his.

"This man is no witch. A witch cannot hide a rotting that ensues after one uses dark magic." He takes Peter's hand firmly and goes to walk off the stage.

"Wait! How do you explain the sudden appearance in the woods?" he turns.

"Victim of a witch." He turns and quickly leaves.

"Where are we going?" Hansel doesn't slow or acknowledge Peter's question. Cli- Hansel stops by a horse drawn carriage. He fishes for what must be currency in this time and tells the driver where to go. He pushes Peter in the carriage, pulls the blinds closed, takes out a knife and gets on top of Peter.

"Someone saw a boy jumping through trees and swinging on what could only be described as web. What are you?" Peter swallows thinking on how to answer him. He settles for the truth.

"I was bit by a spider and now have spider like abilities. I'm not from this time either I'm from the year 2013. A sorcerer sent me here." He decided not to go into too much detail since the knife was getting a bit painful in his neck. Hansel gets off him and considers what he says.

"We don't really keep track of our years like you do but I don't think you were put back in time. It's been close to that many years our planet has been known to exist if not longer." Peter gaps at him.

"I'm on a different planet?" Peter screams a bit freaked…. A lot freaked. Hansel, not able to handle dramatics puts his hands on Peter's knees and looks into his dark brown eyes. He immediately thinks puppy for some reason. An awkward silence fills the carriage and Peter is very aware of the fact his breathing is a bit uneven.

"Calm down," is all Hansel says in a low voice. Peter breathes in and nods. Hansel leans back satisfied and hoping the distance will make the moment calm down. Peter fidgets for a few hours trying to find anything to do then look or talk to Hansel. Of course he fails miserably. Peter, against better judgment, looks over at Hansel who is now cleaning a few weapons he had on his person.

"Mother Hugger I forgot my bag." Peter slaps his forehead. Hansel doesn't lose a beat. He pulls out Peter's bag from his leather trench coat and tosses it to the kid. He catches it awkwardly.

"Thanks…. Why did you save me anyway? Not that I'm not grateful it's just you don't know me and-"

"You gave me a desperate look as if you did know me." Peter blushes redder than his Spideman suit. Hansel sees, to his dismay, and smirks. Something about the boy makes him feel at home and not think about witch hunting for once. Peter sees the older man smirk at him and he blushes harder. He looks down in hopes that he wouldn't see. Hansel can't help what he does next. The kid was just too much fun to tease. He puts his weapons to the side and takes the seat next to the embarrassed boy. Peter looks up about to protest about the proximity but loses all thought when Hansel caresses his face. He freezes from the touch. It almost feels wrong but so good at the same time. Hansel rubs his finger over the boy's full lips. He then starts to trace the outline of his face. Peter shivers in response to the light touch. Hansel binds his neck pulling Peter's head back by his hair gently. Their breathes tickle each other's faces the small space a tease between the two. Hansel is about to close the space but a huge bump sends them on a high bounce away from one another. The carriage driver calls back an apology and silence sweeps the cart.

The boys are hot and unable to look at one another. What Hansel planned on being a joke now makes him confused and crave the boy. He goes to what he knows and starts to clean his weapons again; Peter rubs his eyes then runs his hands through his hair. He has no idea what he's feeling because they won't stop changing long enough for him to examine them. He is able to grab one and realizes its guilt. _Why do I feel guilty? _He wonders. He looks out the window to see a spark of light in the distance. _Has it really been a whole night? _He realizes just how tired he is. Peter yawns behind his hand and dares a glance at Hansel. Looking into his eyes he finally knows why he feels guilty. It wasn't Clint that made him feel that way. Peter glares in frustration. He knew Clint made him feel…. Better than Gwen ever did but he is not gay! At least, he thinks he isn't. Hansel clears his throat.

"Didn't mean to piss you off. It wasn't meant to go that far." Peter snaps his head around.

"I'm not angry at you I'm angry at myself. I just felt guilty because a friend of mine well…." Peter mentally curses his body for the blush he feels on his face.

"You like someone who looks like me." Hansel continues to clean his gun. Peter smiles fondly finally giving in.

"Yea, I guess I do." Hansel glares at his gun. Apparently love can form fast in his heart.

!

The ride went by fast after the mishap. Hansel invited Peter to sleep on his lap and Peter, after some internal debating agreed. Now in the next town called Piedra Lumbre, Hansel goes to an inn located just outside the town's boarder. They go to the back and Peter jumps a bit at what he sees. A big troll. He looks to Hansel to see what to do but he just keeps walking.

"Edward, did you find my sister yet?" Said troll shakes his head. Hansel curses under his breath and goes to the table with food in the corner. Edward stares at Peter for a few moments then busies himself with something in his hands. Peter walks a bit hurriedly to Hansel. A boy in his teens walks in. Hansel turns to greet him with a quick wave and a muffled between mouthfuls "Did you find my sister?" same answer as Edward was given. Hansel puts his food down with a bang. Peter flinches from the outrageously loud sound to his overly sensitive ears.

"Then we need to keep looking!" he screams. The others look at him like he's lost it. He growls a curse and storms into the spare room in the barn owned by the inn they are staying in. Peter puts down his food quietly and follows. He knows the pain of losing someone. He just wishes there was still a possibility for him to be found. Peter finds Hansel hunched over on the bed with his face in his hands. He walks over, gets on his knees in front of him and gently takes his hands away from Hansel's face. Hansel and Peter look at each other for a moment.

"I'm sure we'll find her. I understand your pain so I want to help." Hansel searches Peter's eyes for any sign of falsehood. All Peter's eyes held was truth for him. Hansel moves his hand to cup Peter's face again. Peter, knowing what comes next, goes to stop him. Hansel makes a decision when he presses his lips to the boy's. He wants Peter for himself. He won't let the other have him. Hansel gently opens Peter's mouth against his will. Hansel explores the cavern and deepens the kiss till he thinks they have merged. Peter pulls away at first but stops his vain attempt in favor of enjoying this moment. One he thinks he shall never have with Clint.

**A/N: so that's the first chapter. I ask you to tell me all you think even flames! This is my biggest experiment thus far so please tell what you think. I also won't post the next chapter until I get a few reviews I haven't had them in months so I need them. Peace guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter 2! I haven't decided on a tad bit of Thorki or not. It is most likely gonna be a no though…. But spidereye is coming very soon! Even though Hansel and Peter can be sexy ;P any way so we are back at stark tower a few minutes after the fight ended. **

**Disclaimer: I do Not own marvel, or Hansel and Gretel witch hunters. I's want's Sequel!**

The team was frantic. Loki said he wasn't sure where he sent the kid and won't even talk to them even with the beatings that Thor would allow, with a pained look on his face of course. Loki now sat in the interrogation room at Stark tower, tied to a chair. When Thor came in with Avengers eyes watching him behind the two way mirror Loki sneered.

"What now? Perhaps electrocute me with your lightning." Thor wordlessly walks over and touches Loki's face gently. Loki flinches at the loving gesture.

"Brother," Thor breathes "tell us where you have taken the boy. I know you can find him if you wanted to." Loki looks at Thor with distaste and remains silent. Thor looks at the glass unsure. As if moved by the others on the opposite side, Thor turns and ghosts across Loki's face once more.

"Be gone you sentimental oaf!" Loki nearly topples over in an attempt to escape but Thor catches his seat. Thor gets close to Loki's face forcing Loki to look at him.

"I love you brother, I only wish for you to see that."

"I do see this love, but I do not wish to have it." He hisses. Thor tucks a stray strand of hair out of Loki's face. Loki closes his eyes to block him out. "Why are you doing this?" Thor could barely hear him even at this proximity.

"Do you not wish for me to touch you like this? I am only showing you love Loki." Loki does not answer. "Help us get the spider child back and I will leave you alone." Loki opens his eyes slowly.

"If you are lying I-"

"You know I am no good at lying brother." Loki looks away in a moment of submission. Just as quick as it came, the moment vanished to be replaced with pride and hate.

"I will send one of you to bring the child back." Thor gets up brushing his lips over Loki's forehead.

"Thank you Loki," he walks out leaving a stunned Loki behind to join the others.

They were in a heated discussion over who should go get Peter. Naturally Tony and Steve were first to volunteer.

"I don't know if either of you should. We need stealth since we don't know what we will face." Bruce speaks. Natasha nods in agreement.

"I will go then. I am trained in stealth after all."

"So is Clint." States Tony. They all look to Clint. He looks up, breathes deeply then puts in his two cents.

"I can track. Natasha doesn't so I think I should go." A moment passes between the group and a final decision is made.

"Clint will go since he should be able to find him the quickest." Steve decrease. Everyone agrees with this decision. Thor clears his throat.

"Swiftness is for the best since the child does have an Aunt to get back to." Now they knew they had a very strict time limit. Tony steps up.

"I will get the address for Gwen's house. She is the only one who knows Peter's secret after all. It will buy us more time if we can get May to believe Peter is staying the night after school today." It was presently 2:37 am. Tony leaves on a mission followed by Natasha knowing provisions will be needed. When Natasha gets back the group is gathered around Loki now standing. She tosses the bag to Clint. Clint looks at Loki begging for him to give him a reason to kill him. Loki doesn't rise to the bate.

"He is in another dimension that hasn't been explored by Asgard yet."

"Just get me there in one piece." Loki puts his hand on Clint's shoulder, closes his eyes and chants something under his breath. In a moment Clint finds himself falling in a swirl of colors. He is then pulled to the left then right. When is feels he may lose his dinner, he sees a hole in the colors and soon falls onto dew covered grass. After he catches his breath a bit painfully he gets up and looks around cautiously. He sees something shine in the moonlight to his left. Clint picks it up to find it is Peter's bracelet with tribal beads. He now knows Peter was here and starts tracking from there. The kid made it pretty easy for him too. Clint had no trouble finding webs on tree branches. When he smells smoke from a stoked fire he finds himself walking toward a sleeping town. There were some stragglers with the smell of booze trailing after them. He walks through the town trying to see where Peter could have gone to.

"That strange kid should have been killed. I mean the woman said he showed up out of nowhere just poof!" Clint turns to find a drunk man hobbling with a just as drunk woman.

"What kid are you talking about?" Clint asks. The man looks at him as if he had three heads.

"Why the kid that was almost drowned today, outsider. What business do you have here anyway?" Clint knew by his surroundings how to play this.

"Looking for work, I am looking for a stable to stay the night since I have no money." The man groans with the woman close to falling where she stood.

"No work here wonderer, try the next town Piedra Lumbre. It could use a few more lumber jacks."

"How would I get there?"

"There is a midnight carriage that way. It costs a few pounds is all." Clint nods to the helpful drunk and gives him a quick bro-hug. As he leaves the confused drunk he looks at the handful of currency in his hand and hopes it is enough.

By the time Piedra Lumbre comes into sight Clint has had a nice nap and wakes up with the morning sun. He stretches after exiting the cart and looks around. Before the carriage driver left Clint asked where would be the best place to get information on new comers.

"You would want to check the inns. They are cheap here so they get more business; almost everyone new stays at an inn in this town." Clint nods in thanks and starts searching inn from inn. At noon he has checked every single inn, which happens to be fifteen, and no sign of Peter. The last Inn is on the outskirts of the town. It's one of the oldest he found out and caters to anyone who can pay. He gets there in twenty minutes of walking and is relieved to see a bar when he enters. He sits and gets a drink. The hostess was young but very strong for her age.

"Miss, have you had a teen boy come to stay here?" She looks Clint then smirks.

"Yea, I get a few. What ya lookin for?" she lays her palm out on the bar. Clint rolls his eyes and gives her one coin, not really knowing what all he is giving. She smiles apparently satisfied. "I think the most recent would be a rather young and slim boy with short brown hair. Easy on the eyes if I say so myself." Well that sounded like Peter to him so he decides to check it out.

"Where is this boy staying?" she shrugs and sighs.

"In the barn out back. Said he couldn't spare the coins to pay for a room." Clint bows his head gratefully and tosses some more coins on the table to leave. When he gets out back and looks in the barn, he finds it empty. Clint growls lowly to himself. A rustle in the hayloft makes Clint look up. A young male stable hand. Clint calls to him.

"Do you know what happened to the man that was staying here?" The boy looks to him then points in a general direction.

"They left toward the Twilight Woods."

"They?" he nods.

"A young man and an older male that looks a bit like you." Clint leaves the boy still trying to be pleasant to the ignorant people but quickly losing his patience. The Inn keeper gave him a map of the wood thankfully and decided to start searching in a grid. He would cover one square a day and maybe half a square in the night. He really didn't like the thought of Peter wandering about with a stranger especially under the circumstances. The boy can be a bit gullible if given a good sob story. Clint silently vows that he would put a really short leash on the boy after this; for his safety of course

The morning sun has awakened the town below and gave new hope to the men and troll. Ben got the morning's breakfast for everyone who are now sitting with full bellies.

"You and Edward will take this half of the Twilight Wood while Peter and I take the other. We will meet every other day at these check points," Hansel points at the map a few times to different landmarks. Everyone understands the plan, however, Peter is distracted. He is conflicted, should he stay and wait to be found or stay with Hansel. A gunshot rings in his memory. He flinches at the painful sound. Peter feels hands on his shoulders trailing down to his waist. Hansel saw the flinch. Peter shrugs it off dismissing his momentary heartache. Before long, they all head out in opposite directions to scout out their part of the woods.

Hansel picks around in the woods, listening, sniffing and to the point of feeling for any sign of his sister. Peter does what he can, using every sense he had even contemplating trying to talk to spiders. Hours pass between the two and their efforts. The only thing that could stop them now was a rumbling tummy. Peter's was the first to growl for attention.

"Sorry, we can keep going if you want."

"No, we will break here." Hansel takes his pack off and gets out the lunch Ben packed for them. Hansel swears he is more of a mother than a hunter. They eat in silence for a bit till Hansel breaks the silence.

"What made you flinch earlier?" Peter coughs, surprised he remembered.

"Just a memory," he puts his sandwich down losing his appetite fast.

"I have a few memories that do that too." Hansel takes a bite of his sandwich. Peter looks at him thoughtfully; surprised by the emotion. They continue eating in a comfortable silence of understanding, packing up when through eating. They walk, continuing the routine from earlier. The wood stirs, however. Peter stops walking, listening. Hansel feels the tense air around the boy and turns questioningly. Peter focuses ignoring Hansel. Something was approaching fast. He turns to Hansel in warning. Hansel gets out a cross bow and loads it. They both stand stiff waiting till the intruder gets there. They didn't wait long. A black figure swerving in the air hits Peter in the stomach sending him flying. Hansel takes aim and shoots narrowly missing. With a curse he chases after the witch. Peter gets up and fishes out his web shooters. Strapping them on he chases after Hansel. He sees Hansel shoot the witch in the leg ripping her off her broom. She shrieks animal like. The witch gets up, waves her wand and roots sprout out to hit Hansel. Peter jumps into the trees and shoots a web at her. It snags her hand with the wand. He pulls to make her rise in the air. Peter goes down the web like the predator that bit him and starts wrapping her quickly so she can't escape. When he finishes he hops down to meet Hansel. He takes the end of his bow and hits her in the face immediately stopping her thrashing.

"You ok?" Hansel asks checking Peter's face with a bleeding scratch on his cheek.

"I'm fine, believe me, I've had worse." Hansel backs off a bit, taking the witch down and dragging her to wherever Hansel deems a good enough place to camp.

###

Hansel slaps the witch awake. She grunts and hisses at the rude awakening.

"Where is my sister?"

"Rotting in Hell for all I care!" she spits at him. It lands on his leather trench coat. Hansel takes it off and hands it to Peter who sits on a rock. Hansel rolls up his sleeves and starts punching her mercilessly. Peter watches, squirming a bit from the violence. Peter is just about to stop him when he finally stops.

"Where is my sister?" The witch is breathing hard after the beating. She spits out some of her blood and looks to Hansel.

"That boy seems precious to you. I can see it in your eyes. Maybe I should have him eat some bugs." She starts to laugh manically. Hansel goes to punch her some more, harder after that comment. Peter, however, couldn't take the raw violence. Peter jumps off the rock and grabs Hansel's arm. Hansel pulls away in a rage still pounding on the witch. Peter pushes Hansel to the ground in a final attempt to get his attention. The witch has now been knocked unconscious again. Hansel glares at Peter then walks to the river. Peter follows him, leaving the witch alone. He finds the man washing his hands in the stream.

"You don't have to be so merciless…" Hansel turns instantly.

"I know you are innocent in the ways of witches, but that thing doesn't deserve mercy." Hansel starts to walk back. Peter grabs him by the arm.

"I'm not some kid to be looked down upon and I'm not your enemy." Hansel takes Peter's face in his hands and kisses him hard. Peter is shocked but lets him continue. When they break Hansel speaks breathlessly.

"Believe me, I don't think of you as some kid." Peter's eyes look into Hansel's. They look the same as Clint's but are so different. He misses his smile when they talk late at night about random stuff. Hansel pushes Peter to the ground gently. He looks nervous but sure. Peter remembers Clint's arms around him when he breaks down from the pressure of being a teenage superhero. Hansel starts kissing down Peter's neck lifting his shirt quickly when he runs out of skin. Peter snaps back to the present night.

"Wait Hansel don'-" Hansel kisses Peter passionately and starts playing with one of his nipples. Peter moans against better judgment. This isn't Clint. Hansel starts stroking Peter's sides making goose bumps appear. Peter breathes deeply trying to get his mind clear.

"Hansel, stop," Peter tries to push him off but Hansel takes his hands and pins them to the ground above his head. Peter squirms desperately.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." Peter believes him, but he doesn't want this, not from Hansel. Hansel strokes Peter's cock creating a rush of heat to his member. Peter bites his lip to stop a moan.

"Please, I'm begging you," Hansel looks into Peter's eyes. Then, an arrow shoots between the two narrowly missing Hansel's face. Hansel jumps up with Peter in his arms. He takes out a hand gun. Peter freezes knowing the heartbeat. "Clint," he whispers. Clint jumps out running at Hansel. Hansel pushes Peter to the side and readies himself for the fight. However, Peter shoots the two with his web to keep them in one place which happens to be about a foot away from one another.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Clint yells. Peter comes over and embraces the man. Hansel growls.

"You know him Peter?" Peter nods in Clint's chest. He separates to look to Hansel, the man about to make love to him.

"He is the guy I told you about in the carriage." Realization shows in his face and glares at the man. Hansel won't let Peter leave so easily.

"Why the hell are you not letting me beat this man to death Peter? He almost raped you!" Peter turns quickly.

"No he wasn't," he stops realizing what that statement meant, "I mean he, I-" he doesn't know what to say. He didn't want it right? If it's both parties are not consenting isn't it rape? He looks to both of them. And rips the webs off them. They settle with a glaring match.

"Don't kill each other while I'm gone." With that, he takes off with his webs and leaves the two stunned men behind. They yell for him to stop but go unheard. Realizing that they must stay till he gets back, they continue their glaring match. After a long handful of minutes Hansel growls.

"So your name is Clint?" Clint gives a curt nod. "You can't have him, I love him."

"Love at first sight is bull shit so you can get over it." Hansel resists the urge to tackle him.

"Do you like him?" Clint is silent for a few seconds.

"Why would I tell you?" Hansel smirks.

"I thought as much." And walks off. Clint follows after him grudgingly.

"What does that mean?" he screams in a rage. Hansel looks back with a perverted form of pity in his eyes.

"If you don't even know, you don't matter." With that Hansel walks back to camp. When he reaches said place, he screams a curse.


End file.
